


fixate on the frailty

by atr0cities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda can't sleep alone anymore after the events Ultron had caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fixate on the frailty

**Author's Note:**

> i always like to imagine what's up with scarlet vision through the transition of age of ultron to civil war.  
> here's a nice thought for today

Vision didn't need sleep, but he would fool himself into thinking he did for her. Wanda feared the night, but not for the reason others would assume. The darkness did not hinder nor unnerve her like it did to most. What terrified her he realized, was having to close her eyes every night while her imagination was able to roam free. Her nightmares plagued her relentlessly, leaving her psyche crippled and frail. Wanda did not share the same connection she had with Vision with any other Avenger in the compound and due to this, would depend on the android with some emotional troubles. That was the reason she had asked him to sleep with her at night.

"Having someone familiar next to me helps me calm down," she admitted, fingers idly toying with the chipped polish on her nails. "If it doesn't make you uncomfortable. . ."

She didn't have to finish her thought because Vision silently agreed to her unspoken term.

 _You could never make me uncomfortable,_ he could have replied but the witch didn't need it. She just needed him now, and carefully slid her hand into his synthetic one. Her skin was warm and comforting against his; blissful was the best word to describe the feeling. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floors until they reached her closed, bedroom door. Her free hand turned the knob and Vision was greeted to the familiar sight of her bed and the guitar that stood nearby. He always preferred her room over his when they spent time together. Hers was personal and. . . _human:_ something he could never experience himself. It would always beat his sterile, untouched dwelling that was used for only a few hours each day.

It took until the moment she stepped inside her bedroom he realized how exposed she was. The attire she regularly wore to sleep wasn't as revealing, especially when she knew ahead of time about morning meetings with her colleagues. But now her body was clad in only a gray, thin tank top and a pair of boyshorts. Perhaps it was her trust in him that allowed her to do this, that or she didn't seem to care tonight. The humanoid hoped that the answer was the first choice.

Wanda released his hand to pull down her covers and climb on top of her mattress. Vision remained standing, looking down at her and waiting for further instruction. The inquisitive crease in his brows made the witch huff out a laugh before she stretched her arm out to the other side. Gently, she patted the empty side next to her.

"You can lay with me here," she stated, still smiling as the android floated towards the directed area. Carefully, Vision laid himself down, fearing he would crush the mattress or her if he did not adjust himself properly. After a few moments of stirring and grumbling, he sunk next to Wanda on the bed. Turning towards her, he caught a glimpse of her smile once again. Under the light of the moon, her features were highlighted and amplified to him. Her eyes sparkled with the glow of the stars, skin radiating with a faint, red hue that made his breath hitch. He wanted to reach out and cup her face, caress the skin and whisper comforting words to remind her how special she was. More specifically, how special she was _to him._

But that was too much of a risk, admitting something so powerful like that would make her flee. He would have his time to speak to her another night. Tonight was for her comfort, and he would never take advantage of that. 

Oblivious to his internal strife, Wanda nudged herself closer to him. Boldly, she tucked her body against his chest, propping her head under his chin. After a moment of hesitation, Vision slid his arm around her, cementing her place against him. She sighed contently.

"Thank you." Wanda's voice was soft, lacking the sharpness that her accent gave her. "For everything, Vizh."

Her lips awkwardly brushed against the base of his neck since she couldn't move up enough to kiss his cheek. But it didn't matter; the android couldn't have asked for a better way to spend his night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 being inactive, this week's gonna be pretty crappy for me so i might not post as much.  
> hope you enjoyed this regardless!


End file.
